Memories
by JODIVISE
Summary: O sonho que Sam tinha tido com Bela Talbot não fora apenas imaginação. Fora algo mais. No caminho até uma nova caçada, Sam recorda o que realmente se passou com aquela misteriosa mulher, depois do estranho caso Céu Vermelho. Missing-Scene


**Memories**

Os faróis do Chevy Impala iluminavam o asfalto de uma das muitas estradas que rasgavam o solo americano.

- O que é que se passa afinal? - Dean perguntou. O seu irmão caçula Sam tinha passado toda a viagem calado e olhando o vazio pela janela. – A próxima caçada não te entusiasma?

- Não é isso. – Sam falou baixo, encostando a testa ao vidro.

- Então é o quê? – Dean insistiu alternando o olhar entre a estrada e o irmão.

- Já disse que não é nada. – Sam fechou os olhos, tentando em vão calar Dean e ao mesmo tempo parar com os pensamentos e lembranças que assolavam a sua mente. – Dói-me apenas a cabeça.

- Qual é, Sam? Estás com TPM? – Dean riu. – Eu sei que o último trabalho foi duro, quase perdemos o Bobby, mas não é motivo para essa cara.

- Estou preocupado contigo, Dean. – Sam endireitou-se no banco e olhou para o irmão, mas este encarou-o rapidamente e sorriu de canto. – Porque me estás a olhar assim? – Sam perguntou, pegando na lata de Coca-Cola e sorvendo um trago.

- Não estás preocupado comigo. – Dean disse, tentando manter um ar sério. – Para mim é algum rabo de saia que te está perturbando. – Dean falou naturalmente fazendo Sam se engasgar com a bebida. – E aposto que só pode ser uma certa mulher!

- Quem? – Sam olhou para Dean em pânico. Era tão óbvio assim? Será que o nome dela estava escrito na sua testa?

- Ora, aquela espevitada diabólica. – Dean disse, franzindo o sobrolho quando olhou para Sam em estado de pânico. – A Ruby!

O nome da demónio foi como uma chapada em Sam. Um misto de alívio e inquietude invadiu-o.

- Quer saber? – Sam falou alto. – É a Ruby, sim. És tu também. E até o Bobby! É esta maldita vida que me deixa assim, Dean!

- Calma, Sam. Também não é preciso tanto dramatismo. – Dean falou diminuindo a velocidade na eminência de um ataque de Sam.

- Você não entende. - Sam voltou a fixar a janela. – Cada dia que passa é como se fosse uma via-sacra para te perder. Como queres que me sinta?

- Desculpa Sam. – Dean olhou-o pelo canto do olho. – Mas podia ter dito logo!

Sam calou-se e fechou os olhos tentando dormir. A culpa o corroía por dentro. Dean tinha os dias contados e um só nome assolava a sua mente. Um nome ligado a sonhos e a sensações novas. Um nome que Dean odiava e que Sam idolatrava secretamente: Bela Talbot. Sam tinha agradecido aos deuses por Dean não ter topado o objecto do seu sonho. Mas as suas preocupações desapareceram quando Bela cruzou a porta no mesmo momento. Os seus olhares revelaram o que parecia estar tão perto e tão longe.

* * *

_Algum tempo atrás…_

_- Para vocês. – Bela disse, atirando o maço de notas na direcção de Sam e Dean. – Eu não gosto de ficar devendo nada. – Bela olhou duro para Dean mas Sam notou que quando os seus olhos verdes se deslocaram para si havia uma certa ânsia tímida neles._

_Naquela noite, o tempo não passava. Dean tinha achado melhor, partirem de manhã. Sam desviou o olhar da tela do computador para o irmão adormecido. Suspirou. Não conseguia perceber como é que Dean tinha um sono tão calmo quando estava prestes a descer ao inferno. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos e olhou para os livros que tinha na mesa. Faltava um. Provavelmente estaria no carro. Sem fazer barulho vestiu o casaco, pegou nas chaves do Chevy e saiu. Ar fresco era melhor do que passar a insónia agarrado a livros e internet, tentando descobrir maneira de salvar Dean._

_- Aqui estás. – Disse ao achar o livro debaixo do banco. Fechou a porta, mas um movimento dentro do carro da frente sobressaltou-o. Pegou o revólver e mirou o espelho retrovisor. Abriu a boca até ao chão quando uma onda de espanto o assaltou. No entanto, era tarde demais. Já o tinham visto._

_- Pensei que o intrometido fosse o seu irmão. – Bela saiu furiosa limpando o rosto._

_- Eu não tive a intenção. Sam se desculpou e baixou a arma. – Você… estava chorando?_

_- Ah… - Bela recompôs-se e riu cinicamente. - … essa é piada! Estava me maquilhando e uma pestana entrou no meu olho._

_- Maquilhando? Às escuras? – Sam franziu o sobrolho ao olhar para o tablier sem luz. – O que está aqui a fazer? Pensei que tivesse saído a correr da casa._

_- Eu… fui comer fora e deixei o carro aqui. – Bela disse no seu sotaque britânico. – Além do mais não tem nada a ver com a minha vida. – Bela preparou-se para entrar dentro do carro._

_- Você é estranha, Bela. – Sam disse._

_- Oh sinto-me lisonjeada por ouvir isso de um dos irmãos da "normalíssima" família Winchester! – Bela riu sarcástica._

_Sam virou costas, mas Bela chamou-o._

_- E você? Não deveria estar deambulando por aqui. – Bela aproximou-se fazendo lembrar um gato. – Aprontando longe do seu irmão?_

_Sam encarou Bela. Dois olhares penetrantes se cruzando. Pode sentir o perfume dela._

_- Como você anteriormente disse, não tem nada a ver com isso. – Sam esboçou um sorriso, mas depois ficou sério. – Estou tentando achar uma maneira de salvar Dean._

_Sam pegou o livro que tinha deixado em cima do tejadilho do carro, mas sentiu a mão de Bela tocar o seu braço. Um ligeiro arrepio percorreu o seu corpo._

_- Não há maneira de o salvar. – Bela disse e Sam pode notar cada detalhe do corpo desta nas roupas elegantes. – Quem faz um acordo desses não tem salvação._

_Sam foi acordado do seu devaneio e sentiu um misto de embaraço, impotência e raiva._

_- Você não sabe nada. – Sam disse. Sabia que Dean tinha poucas hipóteses, mas odiava que terceiros o dissessem._

_- Tem razão. Desde algum tempo que não sei nem compreendo muita coisa… - Bela engoliu em seco. - … principalmente sobre os meus sentimentos._

_Sam piscou os olhos. Tinha na sua frente Bela Talbot. Uma mulher arrogante, orgulhosa e falsa. Agora esta parecia-lhe bastante só e indefesa. As suas dúvidas ficaram por esclarecer quando sentiu os lábios quentes desta colarem-se aos seus. Não entendeu e quebrou o contacto. Deu com dois olhos suplicantes que fizeram perder o raciocínio. _

_Desta vez não pensou. As suas bocas uniram-se com sofreguidão. Sam encostou Bela ao carro. Não foi gentil. Esta tinha dado provas disso ao olhá-lo com uma malícia felina. Com uma mão agarrava a sua nuca e com a outra acariciava o corpo desta. As suas línguas se exploravam mutuamente. Bela desceu as mãos do pescoço deste até ao peito, abrindo o casaco e tentando arrancar os botões da camisa de Sam. _

_Sam abriu a porta do carro. Pensou por momentos o quanto estaria doido. Dean o mataria se soubesse o que estaria prestes a acontecer… dentro do Chevy. Bela obrigou Sam a entrar em primeiro. Nunca permitiu ser domada. Recomeçou a beijar Sam, enquanto retirava a própria blusa._

_- Não posso fazer isto. – Sam sussurrou enquanto Bela beijava seu pescoço e se desenvencilhava da camisa deste._

_- Sam… vai ficar com medo que seu irmão lhe dê um sermão? – Bela riu mordendo o lábio sensualmente, avançando aos beijos pelo peito musculado e tentando se livrar das calças de Sam._

_Num movimento rápido, Sam rebolou para cima de Bela. Esta tentou inverter a situação mas sem sucesso. Bela estava só com a roupa interior e Sam acabou o trabalho desta ficando em boxers e descendo as alças do sutiã de Bela. Os beijos escaldantes começaram e Sam desceu para os seios desta, deixando-a a arquejar, ao sentir o membro duro deste entre as suas pernas. _

_Seria uma humilhação, mas Bela sentia-se como a típica adolescente deslumbrada. Desde que vira Sam que o seu corpo reclamou. Tentava-se segurar quando estava perto dele. Sabia que Sam não era igual a Dean, mas tinha medo de demonstrar o que sentia e pela primeira vez na sua vida ser rejeitada. A vida não tinha sido sua amiga. Bela carregava uma marca consigo e o castigo era o pior de todos. Mas não queria pensar. Não agora. Restava-lhe pouco tempo e queria ser feliz pelo menos uma única vez, na sua vida solitária e sem sentido._

_- Sam… - Bela gemeu. O corpo despido reclamava cada vez mais e Sam acedeu ao pedido. Entrou dentro de Bela acompanhando o entusiasmo desta. O ambiente no carro era de sauna, mesmo com o frio lá fora. Bela gemia cada vez mais enquanto se encaixava perfeitamente em Sam e acompanhava os movimentos deste. O êxtase teimava em chegar mas ele queria esperar por ela. Como numa explosão, Bela arranhou as costas de Sam quando o momento chegou. Sam foi logo atrás e o cansaço abateu-se sobre si, obrigando-o a repousar no peito de Bela. Conseguia sentir as respirações ainda ofegantes. Notou que deveria ter as costas num oito, ao sentir um leve ardor. _

_Não deu pelo tempo a passar. Só queria estar ali. Longe dos problemas. Longe de demónios e seres que nunca o fariam ser um homem normal. Ao sentir a mão de Bela acariciar o cabelo deste, teve um leve vislumbre. A felicidade tinha-o abandonado há muito. A sua mãe, Jéssica e até o próprio pai. Agora faltava pouco para ficar sem o seu porto de segurança: Dean. Num momento pensou que talvez ao lado de Bela as coisas fossem menos difíceis…_

_- Deixou a luz do quarto acesa? – Bela perguntou, olhando pela janela._

_- Não. – Sam disse, ainda de olhos fechados. Um berro tentou rasgar a sua garganta. Dean tinha certamente acordado. Notaria a sua óbvia ausência e pior, a ausência das chaves do carro. Sairia disparado e teria um ataque ao ver a cena. Sim, porque para Dean, ver Bela como "cunhada" seria comparado ao inferno._

_Bela fez sinal para que Sam se levantasse e evitou olhar para este. Vestiu-se rapidamente e saiu porta fora._

_- Espera. – Sam pediu enquanto saía, vestindo a camisa._

_- Sam… - Bela virou-se para trás antes de entrar no seu próprio veículo. – … foi bom, mas não passou de um sonho. Um bom sonho para recordar. – Sorriu e Sam pode ver que não era forçado, nem sequer sarcástico. Os olhos de Bela estavam brilhantes. Ele sabia que o que houve era um momento único mas também inesquecível para ambos._

_Fechou o carro e pegou no livro. Olhou de novo e viu os faróis vermelhos desaparecerem na estrada._

_- AONDE É QUE TE METESTE? – Dean cruzou com Sam a porta com cara de esgazeado. – Onde está o…_

_- Ora, no mesmo sítio onde o deixaste e bem estacionado. – Sam disse atirando as chaves na direcção do irmão. – Só fui buscar uma coisa. – Disse, sorrindo e abanando o livro no ar._

_- Para a próxima avisa! – Dean exclamou mal-humorado. – Fiquei preocupado contigo._

_- Descansa. Quando quiser fugir pego um táxi! – Sam riu._

_- Parece que viu o passarinho verde. – Dean resmungou para si próprio._

* * *

Esse seria o seu grande segredo. Nunca mais olharia Bela da mesma forma. Sabia que ela nunca mudaria. Seria sempre uma "ladra", como Dean a chamava. Principalmente depois do roubo da Colt. Mas isso não apagaria a recordação que levaria consigo até ao fim.

******************************************************************FIM***********************************************************************

**Esta é a minha primeira fic sobre Sobrenatural. Eu adoro o casal Sam e Bela e tenho de agradecer à NaylaS2 por me ter convencido a escrever esta fic e depois betado!!!**

**Espero que gostem!!! Saudações Piratas!!! :D**

**JODIVISE**


End file.
